Laços
by Nyuu D
Summary: Se tinha que cortar laços, que ao menos o fizesse adequadamente— que pudesse carregar consigo um último momento de prazer que, sempre que estava com o loiro, lhe preenchia o vazio do peito e fazia seus pêlos se arrepiarem. :: SasuNaru.


O de sempre. Contém yaoi, se não gosta... Não sabe o que está perdendo.

Reviews? :D

Naruto is © Kishimoto Masashi.

* * *

**KIZUNA (Bonds)**

Konoha estava silenciosa quando Sasuke pousou no para-peito da janela do pequeno apartamento. O assobio suave do vento era a única coisa que passava pelos ouvidos; ele reconheceu o cômodo graças ao pôster na parede— era inconfundível. Seus olhos percorreram o local, cuja iluminação estava restrita no momento, e ele logo foi ao chão, sabendo que o dono da casa não estaria presente. Alguns passos até a porta para certificar-se disso e acendeu a luz. O cômodo inundou-se com a luz e a primeira coisa que os olhos ônix focaram foi a foto do time. Deus, ele ainda não havia se livrado daquilo?

Bateu no interruptor da sala/cozinha e o cheiro de ramen não era muito forte— não mudava, mesmo. Estava meio fresco, o que indicava que ele havia saído há pouco tempo. Missão noturna? Ou só comeu antes de ir ao Ichiraku, como de costume? Mesmo indo jantar fora ele acabava comendo antes de sair. Bem, qualquer das opções era válida. Mais alguns passos – silenciosos, como lhe era inconsciente – e ele parou perto da mesa. Sasuke conhecia bem aquele lugar. Mesmo depois de tanto tempo; o cheiro não mudava, nem a louça empilhada. Esticou o pescoço e moveu os hashis que estavam dentro de um pote de ramen instantâneo. A presença era marcante— Naruto parecia estar ali, ainda.

Respirou fundo e lembrou-se de sua intenção ao entrar na vila e ir ao apartamento de Naruto; não foi, a princípio, para fazer uma visita casual. Cortar laços— soava tão estúpido, agora, que ele pensava melhor. Mas era o que ele tinha que fazer. Naruto era muito ingênuo e ele não podia continuar seguindo sua vida baseando-se em trazer Sasuke de volta... Ele não ia voltar.

Nunca.

Um estalo na porta de entrada e Sasuke pôs-se na defensiva, derrubando por acidente o pote de plástico. Escondeu-se na parede da cozinha e agora estava entregue à sorte. Só esperava que Naruto fosse o único a entrar, uma vez que ele só conseguiria ouvir; não enxergava o que estava acontecendo. Ouviu um resmungo do outro, perguntando-se se havia deixado as luzes acesas. _"Tolo"_, pensou Sasuke. Podia simplesmente ir embora, mas não. Prestou atenção nos passos cautelosos até que estivessem próximos. Revelou-se e os olhos azul-céu se arregalaram, mas Naruto não pôde se manifestar, uma vez que foi silenciado pela mão do outro. – Shh... – Sasuke ordenou mais com os olhos do que com a voz em si. O loiro assentiu fervorosamente e tentou pronunciar algo, mas o Uchiha deu-lhe uma sacudida para que se calasse.

Quando Sasuke decidiu que era seguro, liberou-o e Naruto apenas engoliu seco, contendo seus impulsos. Trocaram um olhar, um segundo, dois... Um já conhecia os trejeitos do outro; Naruto estava nervoso e Sasuke claramente reprimia seus sentimentos.

– Sa... Sasuke... O que você está fazendo aqui?

Não tinha certeza se havia uma boa resposta para aquilo, e o Uchiha não sabia se devia contar logo de uma vez. A verdade. Queria estar na presença dele por mais tempo; foi sem pensar no que ia fazer quando estivesse lá. Quando se encontrassem. Eventualmente iriam— ele não esperava ficar lá sozinho, claro. E se contasse a verdade agora, certamente ficaria.

– Não sei.

Naruto franziu o cenho. – Como assim? Você voltou? – Houve um silêncio constrangedor que pesou o ambiente. O loiro moveu-se sem sair do lugar, impaciente. – Sasuke!

– Não sei! – Exclamou o moreno, a voz baixa e aborrecida. – Não tenho o que dizer. Não é suficiente eu estar aqui?

– Óbvio que não... Eu acho.

Acha? Sasuke balançou de leve a cabeça, descrente da incoerência do outro. Ele sabia, porém, que Naruto estava feliz em vê-lo. Em estar compartilhando do mesmo espaço; era mais proximidade do que tiveram em anos. E bem, Sasuke também estava com um sentimento bom no peito. Só não sabia definir o que era com precisão. – Bem, eu estou aqui, agora.

– Vai ficar? – O Uchiha captou um fio de esperança escapando pelos lábios de Naruto. Negou com a cabeça e o loiro suspirou. – Nem sei por que eu perguntei isso...

Sasuke franziu as sobrancelhas e aproximou-se; Naruto hesitou na defensiva. Esperado. Mais alguns passos e havia pouco espaço de distância entre os dois, tal como estiveram há alguns meses atrás, porém dessa vez, Sasuke não o tocou. Foi o outro que o fez. Apoiou a mão no ombro do moreno e baixou o olhar para o peito nu que se revelava através da fenda da camisa. Sasuke o observou cautelosamente e uma lágrima escorreu pela bochecha do outro, até o queixo e pingou na gola da jaqueta. Suspirou. – Naruto...

– Por quê? Sasuke, por que você faz isso?

Poderia dizer "não sei", mas seria muito vazio, até mesmo para ele. Naruto não merecia uma resposta tão patética como essa. Por mais que realmente não soubesse; decidiu não responder. O silêncio talvez fosse o melhor. Naruto ergueu os olhos e Sasuke percorreu seu rosto com os olhos, atento a cada mínimo detalhe, tudo o que estava em sua memória sobre os dois era supérfluo agora. Diante da tremenda beleza daquele rosto... O que era antes não era nem metade do atual.

Segurou-lhe pelas laterais do rosto e ergueu a cabeça de Naruto para que pudessem se olhar. De perto, assim, fazia anos; três? Ou menos? Sem precisão. Não importava. Se tinha que cortar laços, que ao menos o fizesse adequadamente— que pudesse carregar consigo um último momento de prazer que, sempre que estava com o loiro, lhe preenchia o vazio do peito e fazia seus pêlos se arrepiarem. O fazia perder o controle da respiração. Perdia o perfeito auto-controle que articulou todos os anos de sua vida.

O beijou. Não agrediu, porém, invadindo a boca através dos lábios com a língua, tomando o espaço que pertencia a ele. Foi gentil; queria estender o momento o máximo que fosse possível. Passou as mãos pela pele até chegar ao cabelo loiro e escondeu seus dedos no emaranhado de fios. Pressionou-se mais a ele até que Naruto, por decisão própria, separasse os lábios e abrisse espaço para que Sasuke o beijasse com fervor. Paixão— amor?

Quando se deitaram sobre a cama do loiro, Sasuke parou ainda uns instantes para olhar o inocente rosto que Naruto tinha. Não é pejorativo, como possa soar. Era bom, bom porque assim ele jamais deixaria de ter esperança e de acreditar no amor. Essa esperança que já foi arrancada de Sasuke há vários anos. Só a vingança que importava.

E possivelmente, o amor que sentia por Naruto. O único sentimento puramente sincero que habitava seu coração.

O outro não relutava e Sasuke não hesitou. O despiu e despiu-se, entregando-se e deixando que as peles se encontrassem assim que se abraçaram com força. Pareciam disputar quem apertava quem com mais força, uma vez que o prazer— a intensidade dos sentimentos que percorria ambos os corpos era muito semelhante. Um se comprimia ao outro como se pudessem se fundir numa coisa só. Cada gota de suor e cada respiração sonora e pesada que dividiam era a prova. A maior prova do quanto podiam ser quando estavam juntos.

Mas era a última vez. E Sasuke estava decidido.

Não foi agressivo novamente, como era de costume. Tomou todo tipo de providência para que Naruto não sentisse muita dor e essa atitude fez com que o loiro ficasse impressionado.

O ápice chegou mutuamente e Sasuke despejou-se em Naruto, soltando em seguida seu corpo sobre o dele e girou no colchão, apertando-o com força contra seu peito. Era possível ouvir seu coração, e ele o sentia retumbar nas têmporas. Apertou os olhos antes de abri-los novamente e Naruto estar diante dele, carregando no rosto um sorriso típico de seus doces trejeitos. Sasuke derreteu-se e seus olhos se preencheram com lágrimas, embaçando-lhe a visão.

Naruto o fitou com curiosidade. – Sasuke...? Por que está chorando?

A voz soava cansada e Sasuke cerrou os olhos, deixando que as lágrimas escapassem e corressem pela bochecha, apressadas como seu constrangimento por deixar-se levar pela tristeza.

– Desculpe. – Naruto franziu de leve as sobrancelhas, questionando o pedido. – Por estar chorando.

O loiro deu uma risada, como que achando Sasuke tolo por falar tal coisa e acomodou-se sobre o peito nu do moreno, aninhando-se. – Não peça perdão por isso... Não é isso que eu quero ouvir.

Suspirou, perguntando-se o que ele queria ouvir... A verdade? Sasuke foi para lá para romper laços e como era de se esperar – e como ele, no fundo, esperava –, acabou deitando-se com Naruto. Mas a verdade... Qual era essa verdade a qual ele tanto ponderava? Queria destruir o que tinha com Naruto e assim poupá-lo do sofrimento inútil que carregava no peito? Ou quem sabe— quem sabe ele queria ser, apenas, infeliz. Deixar seu coração ser dominado completamente pelo desejo de vingança e assim, não pensar duas vezes antes de sacrificar sua vida pelo seu objetivo.

Não sacrificaria agora, ele sabia. Sua coragem ainda era limitada quando se tratava de abandonar Naruto.

– A verdade é que... Mais eu me apaixono e você sequer se esforça pra isso. De novo e de novo— eu me apaixono todas as vezes que eu penso em você. Que eu sinto sua presença. Que eu _estou_ na sua presença. – A voz rouca foi embargada pelo pranto e Sasuke respirou fundo, procurando controlar-se. – É injusto.

– Com quem?

A pergunta chave...

– Com você. – Respondeu sem hesitar. – Eu não vou voltar. Não posso te prender a um sentimento sem esperança.

– Sem esperança, Sasuke? Eu nunca vou perder a esperança de que um dia você vai voltar, ou que um dia eu vou te trazer de volta.

– Pois você está sendo ingênuo pensando assim.

– Pode ser, mas tenho algo que me move todos os dias.

Semicerrou os olhos cautelosamente e moveu-se no colchão; sentou-se e Naruto também se ergueu, o corpo ao lado do de Sasuke, mas o rosto bem na frente do dele. O moreno respirou, nervoso, e entregando-se novamente ao seus próprios sentimentos, torceu o rosto numa dolorida expressão e as lágrimas correram incansáveis. Naruto o envolveu em seus braços, e ele podia sentir a proteção. O desejo que o loiro sentia de nunca mais deixá-lo ir.

– Acabou, Naruto...

Sasuke afastou-se à força e levantou da cama, cobrindo o corpo novamente com a roupa. Naruto levantou-se e cobriu apenas a metade de baixo, e estava agitado. Olharam-se mais uma vez e antes que Sasuke escapasse pela janela, Naruto o segurou pela manga.

– O que isso significa?

– Estou _terminando _com você.

Baixou o olhar e sentiu que os dois olhos incomensuravelmente azuis lhe perfuravam o coração, procurando por palavras mais satisfatórias do que aquelas. Qualquer uma— qualquer coisa era melhor que aquilo.

Sasuke afastou-se e saltou no para-peito da janela. O sol estava surgindo no horizonte e ainda havia um vento gelado.

– Não sei se um dia vou voltar, mas enquanto isso, Naruto...

O outro permaneceu em silêncio. As lágrimas saíam de seus olhos sem nem fazê-lo soluçar. A dor era tanta que Naruto estava sem reação.

Sasuke estava apenas fingindo que não doía.

– Eu amo você.

– Sasuke...

O Uchiha esperou por uma reciprocidade, mas ela não veio. Não se espantava, mas não precisava das palavras. Era mais do que o suficiente, como sempre foi, o doce sorriso que Naruto deixava escapar quando tinha um golpe de felicidade tamanho que mal conseguia processá-lo com rapidez.

Partiu.

Mas partiu deixando para trás a parte de seu coração que ainda ardia. Com a paixão— não, com o amor que sentia por Naruto.


End file.
